There is known from Swedish Patent Application No. 7800001-5, published with serial number 409 694, a loader in the form of a two-part vehicle, whose forward part and associated wheels is journalled for rotation to the rear vehicle-part and its associated wheels. The rear vehicle part carries the machine motor etc., whereas the forward part of the vehicle carries the load-handling equipment of the machine, such as the loading or lifting assembly. According to the invention there is also connected to the forward part of the vehicle a main assembly which is mounted on a plurality of wheels which support against the ground or surface on which the vehicle stands and which are located forwardly of the axle of the front vehicle wheels, said main assembly carrying part of the load-handling equipment.
The main assembly illustrated here presumes that a unit provided with load-supporting wheels is connected to the axle-attachment of the forward part of the machine, or adjacent a part of said attachment, and to a further attachment means located over the axle-attachment placed on the forward part of the vehicle. The main assembly incorporates a hydraulic piston-cylinder device which is intended to power a lifting assembly and which extends between the axle-attachment of the assembly, or a part adjacent thereto, and a lifting arm forming part of the lifting assembly.
The pertinent prior art also includes the arrangement described and illustrated in Swedish Patent Application No. 14151/77, published with serial number 356 489. Described and illustrated in this publication is a loader which supports a lifting assembly which is controlled from a control seat located in the forward part of the tractor and which includes a raisable and lowerable lifting arm, the forward end of which carries a gripping assembly comprising gripping arms designed, for example, to grip and lift a bundle of elongated objects, such as logs. The lifting arms can be extended telescopically and are journalled for vertical movement on a journal shaft which extends substantially parallel with the control seat of the machine and above the same.
The arrangement illustrated and described in Canadian Patent Specification No. 1,010,827 also forms part of the pertinent prior art.